Getting to Know You
by darkness wasted
Summary: After Amy's death, Shadow has drawn far apart from his daughter Maria. Will he be able to get her back before it's too late? Review and Enjoy! One-shot! So much better than summary!


Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

On a lonely hilltop stood an angry ebony hedgehog. He was growling at the enormous city and how everyone was acting as if the planet was a safe home. He hated how everyone was so happy and felt so secure. It made him angry with every passing second. He wanted so much to go up to every human he saw and just…..

He just glared at the cars and the humans walking by him. His ears perked up as he heard rustling from the tree tops. He looked up and saw two light red eyes. He smiled at the person and walked up to the tree.

"Shouldn't you be home?" He asked partly laughing.

"No. I got bored and decided to come and annoy you like I always do." The female said happily.

"Well then your goal has ended in vain. You're not _annoying_ me in any which way or form." Shadow said crossing his arms and smiling.

"Ohhhh….I see. What about now!?" The female did a back flip on the tree branch and did a hand stand. Shadow's jaw dropped. He didn't want her to fall.

"Stop that you'll get hurt!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"So…I don't annoy you huh? Well….my second option was to worry you! Ha! Goal completed!" She smiled hanging form her legs. They were wrapped around the tree branch and she was hanging upside down. She was a white hedgehog with light red stripes on her arms and head. She was smiling. This female was a look a like of Amy.

"So daddy. I have reached my goal. Mom would be so…." She stopped as she saw her father's expression change at the mention of her mother.

"Oh I'm sorry! Sorry! I-I-I daddy I'm really sorry!" She said getting out of the tree. Shadow looked at her. She was really sorry. He smiled and hugged her. She returned the embrace.

"It's okay daddy. I miss her too." She said still hugging him. Shadow sighed and looked at her. He did a low growl as he spotted a blue blur zoom by.

"Hey! UNCLE SONIC!" His daughter yelled. The blue blur looked and waved. He made his way up to them.

"Hey cutie! How's my girl doing!?" Sonic said giving her a hug.

"Good. But umm…"

Sonic looked at Shadow. He looked _depressed_. Sonic whispered something into her ear. She nodded and went off.

"uh Maria where are you…"

"Relax Shadow. I just told her to wait by the pond where my son is. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing of your concern faker." Shadow said coldly.

"Shadow it's been three years since…"

"SHUT-UP SONIC!" Shadow yelled looking down at the blue male. Sonic was unfazed by the sudden yell.

Shadow panted in anger. He growled and turned away. His ears went forward and his eyes began to show signs of tears again.

"Shadow you can't do this to Maria if she wants to talk about her mother." Sonic said calmly. Shadow closed his eyes tight and tears began to fall. He bared his teeth as he silently cried.

"Hey. Amy wouldn't ant you to be…."

"Sonic. Just shut-up okay. Get out of face will you." Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"No I won't! She was my friend too Shadow! You don't think I miss her!" Sonic yelled at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned and gave him a cold stare.

"Daddy!" Maria yelled laughing. She waved at him. Shadow nodded and smiled. She looked exactly like his Amy. He sighed as he saw her playing tag with Sonic's son. The two kids were both sixteen and acted like four year olds.

"You have to stop this!" Sonic yelled turning Shadow around.

"Stop what faker?" Shadow yelled looking down at him.

"Blaming everyone for what happened! You know what! Maria came running over too me because she was scared!" Sonic yelled pushing Shadow.

"Scared! Of what!?" Shadow yelled back.

"What! Oh nonono my friend. Who is more like it! You! She's becoming afraid of you!" Sonic pointed.

"Me." Shadow's ears dropped.

"Yeah you! She can't come to you like she use to! She comes up to my son and cries her eyes out! You've changed and the one paying for it is MARIA!" Sonic yelled even more angrier than he came.

"Now listen Shadow! I love Maria too and I won't even let you take away the only thing we have left of Amy! She looks like her and even has her personality! Why can't you see that!? Amy never left us Shadow! But if you keep pushing that little girl away then you'll lose all that you have left of her!" Sonic yelled baring his teeth.

Shadow looked at Maria. He couldn't believe that his own daughter was _afraid_ to come to him. Sonic kept growling.

"Now listen good you jerk! If I find out that little Maria has been crying or even cutting…"

"Cutting?" Shadow asked.

"YES SHE'S BEEN CUTTING HERSELF! GOD SHADOW CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'VE JUST ABOUT LOST HER!" Sonic yelled louder. Shadow panted in fear. Maria wanted to _die_!

"This can't be. Why would she…" Shadow was confused. He thought that she was still happy and full of energy. But now he finds out that she wants to end her life because of him.

"IF SHE COMES OVER STILL IN FEAR! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF SHADOW!" Sonic threatened. Shadow looked at him and growled.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! NOT YOURS SONIC! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Shadow yelled.

Maria and Sonic's son both stopped playing. Maria heard the last thing her father said. He ears dropped.

"Oh dad…." She said close to tears.

"You really miss mommy don't you?" She said now crying. Sonic's son looked at her.

"Maria listen. My dad is trying to get your dad to lighten up. He's been a real jerk lately and….."

"SHUT-UP SJ! MY DADDY MAY BE MEAN TO OTHERS BUT HE SURE HECK LOVES ME!" Maria yelled at the light blue male.

"Maria I'm sorry. It's just that well he's been…."

"HE HAS A REASON!" Maria yell.

"THEN EXPLAIN THESE!" SJ said turning her wrist around. Scares were visible and so were small blood marks.

"I'VE STOPPED EVER SINCE I SAW HIM….." Maria couldn't finish.

"Saw him what?" SJ asked.

"Ever since I saw him….._cry_." Maria sighed.

"Wow. Shadow the hedgehog. Crying." SJ laughed but immediately saw how wrong that was.

Maria glared at him.

"Poor daddy." She said looking at her father talking with her uncle.

Sonic stormed off and called SJ to come over to him quickly.

"Bye Maria. See you at school." Sj said giving her a final hug. Maria returned the embrace and the male followed his father.

Maria looked at her father. He was leaning against a tree with his back to her. She ran up to him crying.

Shadow turned as he heard her call for him. Shadow ears dropped as he saw her crying. She hugged him and cried. Shadow returned the embrace. She kept crying.

"Daddy I'm really sorry…."

"No! I'm sorry." Shadow said cutting her off.

Maria smiled at him and hugged him tighter. Shadow smiled and did the same.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Maria." Shadow smiled. Maria smiled. He hasn't said anything like that too her since her mother passed away. She laughed a bit and smiled. Shadow now understood his mistake. He didn't realize that she was his only connection to Amy. He sighed.

"I'm very sorry for not paying attention to you." He said dropping his ears.

"It' alright. You were upset."

"That's no excuse. I was upset with the pass instead of looking what I have right in front of me." He sighed and closed his eyes tight. He held Maria tighter. She love his hugs and they were rare.

"Look I have a lot of things to talk to you about." Maria said looking at her wrists. Shadow saw them and he let her go. He took her arm and examined them. He ears drooped as he saw the deep wounds she put upon herself. He sighed.

"Dad I'm really sorry but I was trying to get some anger out and…"

"This isn't the right way Maria." Shadow said still looking at her wrists.

"Well I had really no one to turn to. You were always angry and well it was hard." She said dropping her ears.

Shadow grimaced at what she said. It made his fur stick up. He dropped her arm and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that….your mother was…..really the only one…..I could turn too…..for help." Shadow sighed.

"You see. Mom was there. She was there for me too. Where were you daddy?" She asked half angry.

Shadow bowed hi head. She had all the right to hate him. He hasn't looked at her directly because she looked so much like Amy. It pained him to see his daughter cry and become scared to come to him when she had a problem.

"look Maria. I'm here now. Come to me if you have a problem. Don't go to your uncle Sonic like that." Shadow said with his ears pointed forward.

Maria bowed her head. Shadow saw tears. He wiped them away and smiled. She smiled back and hugged him.

"Well then. I have a lot to say dad." She smiled.

"My time is yours. Say what you need to." Shadow smiled.

"Well it might take all day…"

"Take as much time as you want Maria. I really need to learn about you. It came to me that I don't even know you anymore." Shadow said with a tear falling.

"Same here daddy. Same here. She smiled and she let tears fall.

She had her father back. The two went home together. Shadow was amazed at how much Maria did and her small life at school. He listened carefully and didn't pay attention to anything else the whole way home.

**Little father daughter thing going on there. Nice One-shot huh? I thought it was okay. Not what I call my best work but it's cute all the same. Reviews need to come in if you wish for me to continue to write. So spread the word of this one-shot! Good-bye all! Love Shadow forever! Completely and utterly bad, cute, adorable, awesome…….I can't think anymore I think I'll go play a sonic game right now! BYE!**


End file.
